bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 27 (Joke Scenario 001)
(This is just a little joke story that I decided to write while waiting for Carol to finish writing a part of the story.. hope y'all enjoy it!) Mifune was dead. ---- Mettias stood there, looking on in shock. Mifune was dead... pure coincidence that the other writer had a character die too, right? As Mettias realized this, he ran up to Maxwell, signalling a time-out. Maxwell let out a sigh and put her spear down. What is it now? I'm following the script that the writers left for us! "Ehh... about that, could you do me a quick favor and not try to kill Zen for a few minutes while she regains her composure?" Mettias whispered the question to Maxwell. Why would I do that? "Remember that person you killed during the last tryout a few years back? Yeahh.... I still have it labeled as an 'accident' but I can always-" No, no! NO! F-Fine, do whatever you want right now. I am NOT getting fired for that. Do you see my track record? Another death by my hand means- "I. Get. It. Now please... shut up and give us a few minutes while I get Zen into fighting shape and go on a rant about how we're going to beat you and other plot convenient stuff that nobody believes in. Rinse and repeat." Mettias finished. Yep... those writers sure are annoying with these cliches and such in their stories thinking they're sooo clever for overusing ideas and pretending people want to see said cliches... "Amen." Mettias stated. Mettias walked over to Zen and crouched down, his eyes at her eye level. Their gazes met, and Mettias put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Zen, there's nothing you could have done, the plot demanded a sacrifice to itself to remain pleased with us, it's mere followers." Mettias said blankly. "But... merely saying that... no! This, everything, is NOT just some words on a page as you're putting it. This is all real!" Zen said forcefully. "Have you not noticed how you stop speaking at random points and there's narration everywhere? WE ARE IN A STORY. THE PLOT AND THE WRITER'S CONTROL US. YOU. ARE. NOT. REAL." Mettias said deliberately. He raised his hands in demonstration to prove his point, and let out a sigh as he realized that all of his actions were narrated. "Anyways, Ehhh... I think we have to..." Mettias trailed off before pulling out a relatively large book-like roll of paper and flipped to the last page. Mettias grunted in acknowledgement and put the paper away. "The plot just states that I give you a pep-talk, you have some inspirational flashback and self-realization, and then we kill Maxwell against all odds only for her to respawn and be here for other writers to kill." Mettias finished. Speaking of, why am I always the one that has to die? A few characters died directly or indirectly by you... one of those being winter from King of Steel-" WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! TOO FAR YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL METTIAS SHUT UP!! Maxwell called hurriedly for Mettias to be quiet. Also... spoilers... "The plot demanded it... and cliches." Mettias responded bluntly. With that, Mettias grabbed Zen's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Now remember: You can't die because the plot won't allow it... alright?" Mettias asked. "So I can just... stand around and do nothing? Jump off a cliff? Stab myself? I'll be fine?" Zen asked all these questions back-to-back. Zen then proceeded to stab herself in the throat with her dagger and pulled it out, amazed to see that it healed back. "See? However... that attack will hurt." Mettias said. "Which one-" Zen had no time to finish her question as she was hit with a massive blast of light energy. Time's up. Maxwell said mockingly. Mettias cringed at the sheer unoriginality of the quote and simply dismissed it. This was going to be an... interesting plot development scene from here on out. Category:Blog posts